My Best Kept Secret
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester is in a relationship with a girl from an extremely religious family, and they do all they can to keep it a secret to stop her family from harming either of them. But there's always someone to come and ruin everything. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean Winchester is in a relationship with a girl from an extremely religious family, and they do all they can to keep it a secret to stop her family from harming either of them. But there's always someone to come and ruin everything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this romantic fic. I got the inspiration from the weather to write a story starting in the fall as I walked home from my friend's house this morning, and then the plot came into my mind.

Hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Kept Secret<strong>

**Chapter One**

It's a Saturday.

The clock beside the occupied double bed announces the time to be six-thirty in the morning. It's actually six. Dean always sets it half an hour forward so he'll get his ass out of bed for work. In summer, he has no problem with this, but in late autumn-winter time, he almost can't drag himself out of bed. He hasn't got work today, but he still made sure last night that his clock was thirty minutes fast. It's a good help in the winter.

Dean Winchester, a twenty-six year old mechanic, occupies the right side of the bed, as he always has since he moved into this apartment. He leans over, brown hair slightly messy while his green eyes are full of life, kissing eighteen year old Bethany Adler's lips. Bethany is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed school girl. That's the fact of the matter. She's still at school. She's in the same classes as Dean's brother Sam, and is the niece of Dean's friends, Castiel, Jimmy and Gabriel Novak.

She comes from a family who are religious to the extreme. She fears her family. She fears her grandfather especially. Her parents, not so much, but some of her uncles she fears like crazy. She shouldn't be with Dean. She shouldn't be having sex with Dean. Not out of wedlock. But in that room, in that apartment, Bethany and Dean are alone. They're completely locked away from the rest of the world and there is only them to worry about. No-one else; nothing else. Just each other. Bethany isn't afraid to be herself when she's with Dean. She hasn't got to put on a façade, she doesn't have to fake any part of her life or be someone she isn't, because Dean loves her for her.

She returns the kiss with grace and tenderness, her gentle nature being shown by how careful and soft she is as she presses her lips to Dean's. He pulls back and begins to move to be on top of her, asking her permission with his eyes as he does so often, and the look is incredibly familiar to her. They don't need to speak to communicate, which Dean has never experienced with anyone else before. It's like they know each other so well that they can just tell what the other person's thinking.

She nods with a gentle smile and holds onto his waist as he settles between her slender legs, sighing at the feel of his aching length pressing against her entrance. He leans down and kisses her lips with a soft smile, grinning wider as she kisses and cradles his neck in her small, dainty hands while he puts a condom on himself. He can't go getting her pregnant, especially since her family don't know about him. He knows that as soon as he enters her body, he'll feel totally at peace, totally complete, because he's connected to her in such an intimate way.

The two of them lock eyes as he presses against her, sliding inside her body gently as he takes her hand in his own. They look at one another and Dean watches her eyes sparkle with the beginnings of tears, and it pains him so much to see that, he kisses her so hard that it takes her breath away before he starts to gently move inside her body. She moans into the kiss as he cups her face, her hands moving to his shoulders as she moves her body with his. Her legs are drawn back as she rests them against his sides, and he can't stop himself removing the dark blue cotton covers from his back as he moves a little faster inside her body. She moans slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and embracing him in her loving arms as they ride through until they reach their climax, and following that amazing high, they settle side by side, holding one another's hands as they curl up together.

"Don't go home." He tells her, "Please...Stay with me."

"I can't, Dean." She replies, "I'm so sorry. You know I can't."

Dean nods, despite feeling a horrible sinking sensation inside him at the thought of her leaving him. He hates it when she has to go back to her family. And they're awful to her. Her mother and father do what they can to be doting parents. Her grandfather's a total dick. Her uncles are too, all except Castiel, Jimmy and Gabriel. There's another uncle that Bethany sometimes mentions. His name begins with a B but Dean can't remember what it is.

"Do you really have to go this morning?" Dean asks, "My parents will still cover for us..."

"Maybe I should." Bethany replies, "My grandfather's given me a time to get back for, and I have to follow his orders, I'm sorry."

"What time again?" Dean asks, pulling her a little closer and kissing her temple.

"Eight-thirty." She replies, snuggling up to him, "Just hold me, Dean? Please?"

And Dean does. He just holds her tighter and lays there with her in his arms, where in his mind she should be because her home isn't ideal for her. Her home is horrible. Sam has told him this. Sam's been to that house and seen exactly what it's like for her to be living there. Dean holds her so closely because he's frightened to let her go, scared to make her go back to the home from hell.

"You're scared, huh?" He says softly, earning a soft nod, "Then don't go home, Beth. Please. You shouldn't have to be scared about going home."

He's pleading with her because he knows she really doesn't want to go home. He knows this so much, and he knows that all he wants to do is keep Bethany with him, to keep her safe with him. He loves her so much that sending her back to a place where she can very easily be hurt breaks his heart, and he feels fucking awful for it. She holds onto him and runs her hand over his chest, taking his and kissing it. He kisses her lips, keeping her as close to him as possible. She's his responsibility when they're together and he should do the right thing and report her grandfather. But he can't really because he knows she will say he's lying and they won't get anywhere.

"I have to go home." She says in a tone which tells Dean that it's end of story, "I love you."

"I love you." Dean replies, kissing her lips deeply.

She leaves at eight, taking a steady walk in the cold morning air. The sky is blue and void of clouds, yet the cold air wraps around her, stinging her fingers and petite features cruelly with its sharp bite. She shudders and pulls her coat around her body, continuing her journey past fire coloured trees and along leaf coated sidewalks while she checks her phone to see another message of love and promise from Dean. It tells her to call him if she needs him, that he loves her and that he'll always be there for her. She replies with an 'I love you too.' and a small message of thanks, before taking a deep breath and heading up the steps to her house.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean Winchester is in a relationship with a girl from an extremely religious family, and they do all they can to keep it a secret to stop her family from harming either of them. But there's always someone to come and ruin everything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support so far! I really hope you're enjoying this so far, and I'm going to start work on the comic for _**We Will Not Fall**_ ASAP.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Kept Secret<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Did you complete your project?"

Bethany's barely gotten through the door before Zachariah is there in the doorway of the living room, questioning her already. She can't stand this constant interrogation from him. He won't ever leave her alone and she doesn't know whether she can take much more of this.

"Yes, sir." She replies quietly, "I just have some finishing touches to put to it."

Zachariah nods in response and kisses his granddaughter on the head before he turns and makes his way back into the living room. Bethany finishes taking her coat and scarf of before she heads into the kitchen, where she finds her mother Lucy frying bacon in a pan, which she leaves as she begins to set the table.

"Hey, honey." She says softly, "How's Sam?"

"He's fine, thanks." Bethany replies, keeping her lying up very well.

"His parents?" Lucy asks, Bethany replying with the same answer, "His brother?"

The Adlers and the Winchesters are close friends, which makes Dean and Bethany's relationship all the more dangerous. The teenager sits at the kitchen table, watching Lucy go back to the bacon as she cuts the bread cakes up for their breakfast. Michael enters the room and sits by his daughter, kissing her head tenderly. He asks her the same questions as her mother just did and she replies with a hint of annoyance. The family shares small talk before Lucy reveals the plans for that night.

"Your uncle Castiel's coming to watch you tonight when we go out." She says, "We'd rather you have company and be safe, especially with it being October."

"What does the month have to do with anything?" Bethany asks, genuinely confused by her mother's statement.

"Well, there are teenagers starting Halloween pranks early, and we'd rather you be kept safe." Lucy explains, and Bethany understands her reasoning.

She's grateful that her mother cares so much, and that her mother is simply trying to look out for her. Bethany's more grateful that it's Castiel watching her rather than Uriel or Raphael. Castiel, Gabriel, and Jimmy are the only ones who know about Dean and Bethany's relationship and are all content to give the pair their blessing. She nods and looks up as Zachariah enters the kitchen, taking his place at the table while Bethany goes to help Lucy serve up.

"I'm very proud of you, Bethany. Your studies have greatly improved since...the incident." Zachariah says softly, "I hope to never find you in such a state again."

"Grandpa, it was just a party." Bethany replies. "I kissed a boy, it was only natural."

"You were...partaking in acts out of wedlock, Bethany." He scolds, Lucy stepping in quickly.

"Zachariah, surely we can't begrudge her a little kiss with a boy." She says, "All children must grow up at some point, and you didn't object when Michael and I kissed out of wedlock."

"You were separating on the day before the wedding, Lucy, I think that can be excused."

Bethany bites her lip and fights back tears, taking Zachariah's sandwich to him and bowing her head.

"The boy was leaving for Australia." She whispers, "We'd wanted to be together so badly that we thought one kiss wouldn't hurt. That's all."

"Bethany..." Lucy says softly, going to touch her daughter who runs from the room and upstairs, "Zachariah, we can't have this anymore."

"Lucy, there need to be rules." Zachariah replies, shocked by his daughter-in-law's outburst.

"Maybe, but not ones that suffocate my daughter!" Lucy yells, leaving the room to go after Bethany.

* * *

><p>Dean pulls up outside his parents' home, smiling as his brother Sam comes down the porch steps to him. His smile fades when he sees the look on his brother's face.<p>

"It's Beth..." He says softly, "She's in the kitchen."

"What's happened?" Dean asks, "Is she okay?"

Sam says nothing and just goes inside, Dean following him now incredibly concerned for Bethany. He kisses his mother and pats his father's shoulder, going to the kitchen where Bethany is sitting in tears. He doesn't understand how she can been upset so soon after getting home, and his heart breaks when she just rests her head in her arms and begins to shake with sobs.

"Baby?" He says softly, going towards her and sitting beside her, pulling her into his arms, "What's happened?"

She can't speak for crying, and while she feels like her throat's constricting, she feels soothed by Dean's embrace and begins to calm. The feeling of his arms around her makes everything feel better, and as she calms down, he whispers to her that he's there for her, that he isn't going anywhere.

"My grandpa made out to be the whore of the family again." She cries, "I just needed to see someone..."

Dean presses a kiss to her head and holds her closer to his body, rubbing her arm soothingly and rocking her to his body. He knows how hurt she is when her grandfather accuses her of things. When he makes her out to be something completely opposite to what she is. Beth's a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, loving girl, and he wonders why her grandfather can't get past the one time she kissed someone.

"I'm right here. You want to go to mine for a while or stay here?" He asks, looking to Mary who smiles and nods at him.

"I just want to stay with you." She breathes, "I don't care where."

Dean just holds her and looks to his mother who points towards upstairs, and he stands with Bethany, leading her up to his old room while Mary begins to make them a drink. They sit on his bed together, and share a tender kiss as she tries her best to calm down. Gently he kneels in front of her and takes her shoes off for her, sitting back on the bed and lifting her into his lap. He gently rubs her legs which are clad in black tights and he holds her around the waist, running his warm hand up the back of her pink gypsy top to stroke soothing strokes up and down her back. He kisses her tenderly and looks into her eyes, giving her a gentle smile which she returns.

Mary knocks on the door and enters with two mugs, one of coffee for Dean and the other of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and a chocolate flake in it for Bethany. Her favourite. Bethany thanks Mary quietly as Dean does, and Mary stops to kiss the two of them on the head before she leaves the room and leaves them to it.

"I love you." Bethany tells Dean, closing her eyes as he kisses her cheek.

"I love you." Dean replies, kissing her lips, not expecting the return of the kiss as she deepens it.

He takes the flake from her cup of chocolate and wipes whipped cream on her nose before feeding her the flake and kissing the whipped cream from her nose. Mary's even left a spoon for her to eat the cream with and she happily tucks in, while Dean is finally so relieved to see that ever beautiful smile.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean Winchester is in a relationship with a girl from an extremely religious family, and they do all they can to keep it a secret to stop her family from harming either of them. But there's always someone to come and ruin everything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I had so many interruptions today I couldn't get my other 2 chapters done. But all those I've missed so far are my priorities for December. Thanks for support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Kept Secret<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Castiel arrives just before seven-thirty, and can't hide his shock as Bethany bounds into his arms. He grins and holds her closely to his body, rubbing her back as she giggles and kisses his cheek. She's happy to see him because she knows it's okay to talk to her uncle Cas. She knows that it's okay to tell him this because she knows he won't judge her, and she knows he won't scold her for being in love.

"Hey, Uncle Cas!" She says with a bright smile, kissing his cheek again.

"Hello, Bethany." He replies, "How are you?"

He loves his niece dearly. She's someone he can rely on and he knows she relies on him for many things. They've always had a very close bond, from the first time he held her when she was a baby. He was ten when she was born. Michael was twenty when he fathered her, and Lucy was eighteen, and Castiel remembers clearly the moment he first held Bethany in his arms. She'd looked up at him with her big baby blues and grabbed his shirt in her tiny hand, and he'd leaned down and kissed his niece's forehead with love and tenderness and wished her a happy birthday. Now that she's all grown up, Castiel knows that their bond will continue to grow for the rest of their lives.

"You guys have fun tonight." Lucy says softly as Michael helps her into her coat, "Uncle Cas is gonna order you guys a take out and we got you both some cookie dough ice cream. It's in the refrigerator."

"We'll be back around eleven-thirty." Zachariah says softly, kissing Bethany gently and shaking hands with his youngest son, "Look after her, Castiel."

"I will, rest assured." Castiel replies, hoping the family will hurry out.

As they leave, Bethany giggles and Castiel takes his coat off, hanging it on the hat stand by the door. He grabs his cell phone and orders a pizza for the two of them, and as they wait they head into the living room where Bethany has a movie lined up for them to watch.

"I have something from Dean." Castiel says, pulling out a small box, "He said you were looking at them in the jewellery store and he couldn't resist treating you..."

Bethany gasps as she takes the box from him gently and opens it, a grin crossing her lips as tears threaten to fill her eyes. She realises that Dean has bought these earrings for her despite him struggling to pay his bills.

"I was so disappointed that I couldn't get them and he's struggling on his wage..." She sniffles, "And he's gone and bought these..."

She immediately pulls out her phone and calls her lover, and Castiel heads to the kitchen to leave her to it and he gets out plates for their pizza and fries. Bethany beams as Dean answers his phone, and she can't wait to thank him for his gift.

"Hey, Dean..." She says softly.

"_Hey, baby, how are you?" _He asks, _"Is everything alright?" _

"Thank you for those earrings..." She breathes, "I can't believe you got them."

"_Sweetie, you looked miserable when you realised you couldn't get them." _Dean says tenderly, _"Nothing like treating my special girl, huh? Love you, baby." _

"Love you too, Dean." Bethany replies, wiping away a tear as she hangs up the phone.

Castiel returns to the room and smiles softly at her, pulling her into a hug to comfort her slightly. He fully appreciates that a person can't control who they love, and he knows how Bethany and Dean love each other. In high school, Dean was the only true friend Castiel had, except his brothers who were family so they sort of have to be his friend really.

Within thirty minutes their pizza has arrived and the two of them are sat eating while watching _Halloween_. Castiel asks her about Dean and their relationship. She informs him about how they're still able to see one another without anyone suspecting, about how Dean's parents cover for them when they spend the weekend or the night together. Castiel knows that Dean takes care of Bethany and he will keep that promise to do so as long as he can. Dean's very protective, reliable and trustworthy and Castiel knows that he'll do all he can to look after her.

* * *

><p>Once again, Bethany has managed to sneak out to Dean's for the weekend and they're enjoying a dinner of spaghetti bolognese. They're sharing a plate to be romantic, and as Dean wraps spaghetti around his fork, he gently feeds it to Bethany who chews it and swallows it as she stares into his eyes. Dean grins, leaning over and kissing her softly.<p>

Following their meal they wash the dishes and retire to Dean's room, collapsing on the bed and sharing gentle kisses and touches. Dean's hands are magic on her and he runs them over her body, moving them back up under her top to pull it from her. He smiles, leaning down to kiss her tenderly and he laughs as she touches his more than sensitive stomach. He's ticklish and she knows this, and she uses this to her advantage as she takes his shirt off. Suddenly, he's being attacked with tickles and he's on his back, laughing as Bethany pins him down and blows raspberries on his tummy.

"B-Beth!" He laughs, "Beth, stop! P-Please!"

He gasps as she shoves her tongue into his belly button and licks upwards, up his neck and then kisses his lips, settling above him, looking into his eyes.

"You're so sexy..." He tells her, "So, fucking sexy..."

He sits up and begins to kiss her chest, hearing her moan softly in response. He loves it when he makes her feel good. He loves her so much that words can't even express it, and as he turns her onto her back, he looks at her with such love it burns right into her soul.

"I love you, Bethany." He tells her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replies, kissing him deeply.

They lay close to each other that night. They make love into the early hours and settle happily in their own paradise, yet the knowledge that they can't stay like this forever causes more pain than the two can ever imagine.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
